Crib bumpers are a very common infant care product. Parents or caregivers often use crib bumpers for the comfort and safety of their infants. Conventional crib bumpers may be manufactured with numbers of tie strings, which extend from various portions of the crib bumpers. The tie strings aid in securing the crib bumper to a crib. When the infant urinates or defecates in the crib, a crib sheet, placed in the crib, needs to be changed for hygiene reasons. The changing of the crib sheet requires the removal of the crib bumper from the crib. The task of tying and untying numbers of tie stings may become very lengthy and tedious. Moreover, use of both hands for tying and untying the tie stings makes the removal and securing of the crib bumper more cumbersome.